Aircraft are utilized for many different purposes, from transporting passengers and cargo to implementing weapons systems. In many of these roles, it is important to provide cooling to one or more payloads or aircraft systems. Certain heat-generating systems are temperature sensitive, requiring that the system be continuously cooled to maintain a desired temperature range. Depending on the desired temperature range, the heat-generating characteristics of the system, and the environmental conditions in and around the aircraft, cooling the system to maintain the desired temperature range can be challenging.
Conventional cooling methods such as refrigeration systems are often large, heavy, and have significant power demands. However, due to space, weight, and power limitations associated with some aircraft, conventional cooling methods are inadequate for aircraft systems requiring substantial and continuous cooling. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.